


Tilly

by mekare



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Portraits, Traditional Media, Trek Women, Watercolors, Women Being Awesome, curly girl, party Tilly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: Portrait of everyone's favourite cadet aboard the Discovery.





	Tilly




End file.
